Earless?
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Chapt 6 is here! o.o Things heat up once again in Dreamless, aka, Earless...? Pt2. Is it finally time for Soubi and Ritsuka to forge their bond?
1. Earless?

Ritsuka sat at his desk, his body already in knots from the long hours in the hard chair as he stared at his spiral notebook. He had already changed into his soft white pajamas, and his door had been safely locked from the inside. It had been three days since he had last seen him. Ritsuka chewed the end of his pencil as he thought about it. His purple eyes moved on their own to the light blue phone sitting next to the computer and when he caught himself reaching for it he shook his head. No, he wouldn't do it! That idiot, he was probably sitting somewhere outside the window watching him right now… And that brought his eyes to the sliding glass door. The curtains remained unmoved; the door was closed. Why did he even care? The eraser came off in his mouth and he spit it into his palm with a gag. Glaring at the ruined pencil he threw it onto the floor. Not even a text! That bastard!

It wasn't even as if they had left on a really good note. After that dream Ritsuka had been having nightmares every night. And who could blame him? He shuddered as the images came back to him, placing his hands over his black ears as if to lock them away. He wouldn't think of it! And yet, the one that could make all of the bad thoughts go away was missing. And after all he had said that day… He –was- a fool to believe him. He looked hopelessly to the half filled page and read it over. He tore the page out without resolve and crumbled it, throwing it onto the floor beside the small trash bin. The sudden gust of wind startled him, causing him to knock over his chair as he stood with a gasp. His deep purple eyes narrowed as soon as he realized his mistake. The intruder wore his trademark black fur-lined purple coat, light green shirt, and pale blue jeans with the black tie belt.

"SOUBI!" He shouted, then covered his mouth, his eyes towards the door of his room. His mother was still awake… Hearing no sound he glared again at the tall blond with the aggravating smile. "Where the hell have you been? You've been gone since that day and you haven't answered your phone! Weren't you always supposed to pick up?" He asked, clenching his fists at his sides. Soubi kept smiling, and he moved closer until he was standing so close that the smaller one could feel the heat of his body.

"I'm sorry, I was busy. I had school work and other business." He said calmly.

"And I suppose you 'can't tell me' what that other business is?" Ritsuka asked with a glare… well, even though it was more of a pout, his black ears lowered.

"I'm glad you understand." Soubi quipped, tilting his head and moving to embrace the shorter boy. Ritsuka moved back so fast that his hips hit the desk and a few pencils rolled off of it.

"What are you doing? You think you can just come in here after leaving me alone like that and touch me? I don't want to see you. I wish you had stayed gone." He growled, and Soubi's smile only slightly faded.

"But I love you Ritsuka… I told you, if you're angry than punish me." The Fighter said, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. His Sacrifice's eyes widened and he reached up, taking a hold of Soubi's hands.

"Stop that! And stop saying that you love me! If you loved me you wouldn't leave me! Everyone that says they love me leaves or ends up hating me…" He sniffed, closing his eyes tightly. They stung with tears that he didn't want anyone—specially Soubi—to see! But his Fighter hugged him tightly, pressing the sixth grader into the solid warmth of his chest and tucking his head under his chin. "Wh—what are you doing!"

"All you have to do is say it. Say, 'Stay with me at all times' and I will." The blond said slowly, and Ritsuka blushed deeply, clenching his fists against his tall Fighter's chest though he made no move to escape the comforting arms. They were so strong, he had seen for himself that Soubi was undefeatable, and they reminded him so much of… He began to cry.

"Idiot! Who would want that? You're annoying… Always coming around when I don't need you, but you're never there when I do. Do you know what I've been dreaming? How much I've been worried…?" He asked, his ears falling back against his head again though his tail was swaying slightly. Soubi ran those long slender fingers of his though his Sacrifice's short hair slowly, as if petting him.

"You worried for me?" He asked, his voice amused if not touched.

"Who said that? I meant I was worried about being attacked…"

"Then order me." The voice was so breathless that Ritsuka blinked, pulling away slightly to look up to his blond guardian. Soubi's pale blue eyes were half closed as if he was tired, his round glasses catching the light from his desk lamp slightly.

"I won't order you." He said, pouting again. Oh, it was supposed to be a glare. Soubi smiled, playing with the long lock of hair beside Ritsuka's pale cheek. "I won't ever say that… It wouldn't be right. You have a life, not just me. You have Kio, and school…"

"But aren't you lonely?"

"That doesn't matter! I don't own you. I don't want to…" He stopped, his face turning crimson as Soubi's face moved closer to his. He didn't fight it as their lips met. Warm, soft, and slightly damp, Ritsuka's eyes closed slowly as he leaned up into the kiss, his ears falling back as his tail swished quickly back and forth. He –was- lonely. He had noticed it first when he had gone to (that place with the Ferris wheel…) with Yuiko, Yayoi, and Hitome. Sure he had been having fun with them, but it hadn't escaped his notice how often he looked to his phone. And then there was the fact that the only thing he could think of when the beautiful scenery from the Ferris wheel was revealed that he had thought instantly of Soubi. He felt safe with the tall blond, even with all of the questions and the doubt, he didn't feel like he was pretending to be Ritsuka anymore. Soubi said he loved him, -him-. With Yuiko, Yayoi, Hitomi and even his kind counselor Katsuko, he was lonely. There was something that they couldn't give him, not even when they were all together. By the time he realized that the kiss was not ending, he also realized that Soubi's strong arms were lifting him. "Mm—What are you doing?" He asked, his lips feeling numb.

"Bearing near you." Came the breathless answer before Ritsuka's back touched his bed and the blond was on top of him. His closeness was maddening. The warmth of his skin from his half unbuttoned shirt, the taste and feel of his lips and tongue as they played with his own, and his cool slender fingers which were sliding up the his pajama shirt to skate over his stomach and chest, causing his skin to prickle. He gasped,

"Soubi, stop it…" He said half-heartedly as his back arched in response, his head falling back.

"I love you," That smooth voice cooed, and those lips latched onto his throat.

"Nah, ah—Soubi…" It came out a whisper this time, and Ritsuka closed his eyes tightly as his Fighter's quick hands unbuttoned his shirt. Why didn't he just push him away again? His hands were closed tightly on his own sheets, his pale chest rising and falling with quick breaths, and his cheeks splashed with crimson. Soubi's thigh was between his legs and his weight though close was not enough to keep him from behind shoved off—perhaps he expected too be. But for now he continued to kiss his Sacrifice's neck, his lips moving down his chest as his hand moved up from the inside of Ritsuka's thigh. "Oh… S-Soubi… No, I…" The sixth grader said, though he didn't know what words he wanted to say next. His body was hot, unbearably hot, and he could hear his heart hammering in his ears as Soubi's hand drifted ever higher. His ears were tingling in the most unusual way. He opened his mouth and gained the breath to speak when something made him stop. The hand on his thigh had been removed swiftly, and Soubi's thigh had tensed, his lips leaving their soft vice on Ritsuka's neck. "S-Soubi….?" He asked, and moved to sit up when his Fighter moved. The blond pressed his smooth cheek against his, his hand moving to smooth back Ritsuka's hair and ears.

"It's not time yet… I promised not to do anything, remember?" He asked, his voice strained.

"But Soubi…"

"Shhh… Unless you're ready to order me, you can keep them Ritsuka. Besides… I think they're cute." He said with a smile that the Sacrifice could feel. He blushed, more at his predicament than at the expected comment. Soubi stood as swift as the wind, and the desk light was turned off.

"Hey, what—?" Ritsuka complained.

"I love you…" Soubi said, and Ritsuka squinted to see him but could only make out his silhouette from behind, his eyes adjusting to the light change.

"Shut up! Get out of here!" He shouted, throwing the deadly weapon that was his pillow and hitting his Fighter in the back. He flung himself back onto the bed and turned towards the wall, but he wasn't really angry. Soubi chuckled, walking out to the balcony and closing the door behind him. Ritsuka frowned, reaching down to his collarbone and wiping off the moisture there. He'd slobbered on him! No… Even in the dark Ritsuka could make out the dark liquid that was blood. He sat up, turning to the balcony, but his Fighter was gone. Where had the blood come from…? 

Soubi removed his hand from his neck as he walked home, looking at the red that stained it and licking it off slowly. Across his collarbone the word 'BELOVED' bled slowly.


	2. Selfless

A/N: Alright, now, a few things that I want to say. The information I have in this series comes from the 12 eps of the anime as well as what I have read of the manga, which does differ somewhat, and I have the art book for names and such. I kind of mix the information of the two. There are differences like Soubi and Ritsuka's kiss when Ritsuka wants the letter from Ginka, instead of like the anime where Soubi tilts his head up and kisses him (though it IS a steamy sexy kiss that I have as my icon on in the manga Ritsuka grabs Soubi's hair and –pulls- him down for a kiss. Even better, I say! Ritsuka's got a little bite when he's getting what he wants in the end. Also, though I don't think he is named, Ritsuka does have a father Gasp and so yes I will mention him. Obviously I have not read all of the manga yet, so I am afraid my story will be a mix of the two informations! Oh the insanity!

PS: My first hand at a spell battle! Please tell me what you thought of it! Do I suck? Was it okay? () They may show up later, so I need to know. . .

Selfless

That day at school Ritsuka could barely concentrate on what Hitomi was saying. Even Yuiko seemed to sense that something was going on in his head and she only asked twice—maybe three times—what was bothering him. There was no way that he was going to tell -_her- _that his mind was stuck on what his Fighter had done to him last night. He already caught enough from her about having a 'boyfriend' in college before, and besides, it wasn't just the physical closeness that had bothered him. Ever since he'd met the eccentric blonde artist that his brother had ordered to watch him, the said blonde hadn't been able to keep his hands off of the sixth grader. It was nothing new for Soubi to suddenly hug or even kiss him, and though he had taken it father than ever before just last night, he had left him just like that.

What bothered him was why. Why did Soubi leave? Did he sense that Ritsuka was not ready? Was he really waiting for the youth to command him? If so, he swore he'd never give in to his teasing! But he didn't think that that was it. . .Something about Soubi's hands on his skin made him feel like the older boy really meant what he was doing. He let his forehead fall to his desk with a thump as he thought this, furious at his blush. He was angry. Why? Yes, he was angry at Soubi for taking things so far as to lay him on the bed and, and. . . But what he was really angry at was the fact that even after everything, the blonde had left him so suddenly—without explanation. What if. . .What if Ritsuka just wasn't what he had expected, and he had been disappointed? The fear that encompassed his heart was unexpected and unwelcome. He was so confused that he felt like crying, and there was no way that he was going to cry in the middle of class.

"Ritsuka?" Ms. Shinonome asked, standing beside his desk. When he looked up he saw that she wore a worried expression, which was echoed by the pink-haired girl on the other side of him. It was too much.

"I. . .I don't feel well." He said quietly, looking down with a frown.

"Oh! Well, it's almost time to go home. Would you like to leave ear—. . ." She stopped as her student stood and gathered his bag, heading for the door already. "Be careful, Ritsuka! Perhaps Yuiko should go with. . ."

"No, I'm fine." Ritsuka said, turning with a pasted smile. "Just tired is all, I'm sorry." He added, closing the door. His face fell and he sighed, turning to the long hallway.

That couldn't be it. It just couldn't! Soubi said often enough that he loved him, had he come to believe it? But then, when Soubi told him that he would rather die first than follow an order to kill him. . .What if last night he had decided that he wasn't worth it? He shook his head. He didn't want to have to deal with all of this. He wanted to have all of his memories back, all of his friends—if he had them—and he wanted his brother. His brother. . .It was a whole new Pandora's box that he had yet to open on that one. He remembered Seimei telling him to run to him when he had to, that it was okay to cry to him. He didn't have anyone like that now, because he didn't want to cry to Soubi—even if the infuriating blonde would accept him. He was tired of being protected and yet he was too frightened to take it all alone.

The Spell battles that he didn't have the ability to fight, the enemies that wanted to take him away, and the one ally who remained silent. He dodged into the bathroom, unable to see through the tears that were welling in his eyes, pushing into an empty stall and sliding down against the wall to curl up. The tears overflowed, and he rubbed at them to make them stop, but his chest hitched with the energy it was taking to hold them in. He was alone in the bathroom, though, and so he finally gave in to them. He didn't want to go home, there was nothing for him there. His mother would be home and his father would be away at work to escape from her. Not that it would be any different than when he was home. . .

A little while later the black-eared boy wiped the last of his tears and stood slowly, blowing his nose with some rolled up toilet paper and flushing it as he stepped out to wash his face. He froze as his eyes locked onto the deep blue ones in front of him, his level. Taking a step back in shock he was at a loss for words, and he didn't know whether to be angry at him for not saying anything that he was there, or to be embarrassed that someone had heard him crying.

"Oh, so it was you." Yayoi said airily. "I was wondering who was crying so pitifully just now. . ." The silver tipped boy crossed his arms and cocked his hip just so. "If only Yuiko could see her hero now, curled up in the bathroom crying his eyes out." He said off hand, looking away. Ritsuka didn't know what to feel, and at the moment, he was to exhausted from crying to feel much at all. He just sighed and moved to brush by his classmate, but Yayoi moved in his way. He glared at the other boy but let it slip when he saw his expression. "Sorry." He said quickly, "I didn't mean it like that. I won't even tell her. . ." He was saying, but Ritsuka just wanted out right now, and he tried to move by again. "Hey," Yayoi protested, grabbing his wrist. "I'm your friend Ritsuka! It's okay for friends to cry in front of each other, isn't it? I mean, not that I would cry in front of you or anything, but. . ."

"Yayoi, I'm not feeling well. Can you let go please?" The black haired boy asked, his eyes on the floor. His wrist was released slowly, and he slipped out of the bathroom before another word could be said. He knew that the other short boy didn't mean anything by what he was saying. Yayoi liked Yuiko, and Ritsuka was in the way. He knew that, just, right now, he didn't care to deal with any of that. As selfish as it was, the only thing that Ritsuka ever had time to think about was himself. Who was really after him and why? Who were his next enemies going to be and what was going to happen to him? Would he ever get his memories back, and when he did would he change? Why did his brother's Fighter insist on saying that he loved him, and then walk away when they were so close. . .So close? So close to what? He didn't want to lose his ears just yet. One side of him told him that Soubi knew that was the reason, but the other side of him told him much darker possibilities. He had already cried, and in front of Yayoi no less!

The Sacrifice breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the front gates. He was almost free to his own thoughts without the added stress of people around him and school work to think of. Not that he had been thinking of about much of that lately. He decided to head for the park to be alone, for there was still a good half an hour before school was out. He looked to the phone around his neck as he walked, wondering if he should just give up and text Soubi, or call him, and let him know he was leaving early. Since when had he come to expect the blonde Fighter to be there, waiting for him with open hand and beguiling eyes? Since it was fact that he -_was_- there almost every day, he supposed.

It was almost time for school to be out when he stopped. He had reached almost the middle of the park and he stopped at the crossroads where Soubi had first fought the male Zero. He slipped the phone off of his neck and began to dial when he heard something snap behind him. Spinning around, he barely dodged—luck really—the fist that was aimed for his head. With a cry he fell backwards, the cell clattering to the cement sidewalk. He didn't dodge the next one.

';';';';';';';';';';';'; ( Shrugs it kind of reminds me of Soubi's marks XD Which he doesn't have in the manga btw. . .Only the word BELOVED.)

Soubi panted as he reached the gates of the school, looking at the time on his phone. He was just on time for the end of Ritsuka's school, but he wouldn't have the time to smoke before he came to the gate. With a small shrug, the blonde leaned his lanky frame along the side of the wall and leaned his head back against it so that his eyes were facing the sky. He'd had an argument with Kio again today. It was his fault, he shouldn't have told him about last night. He didn't tell him everything, but Kio was like a jealous lover even though they had never even kissed. He didn't know whether Kio was trying to be protective of him—or possessive. Perhaps a little of both, but all said and done, he was the best friend that the Fighter had, and the only one he could speak with about the complicated situations of the Fighters and Sacrifices.

He waved as he saw Yuiko approaching, Yayoi at her heels as per usual. His usual charming smile fell a little when he noticed the absence of his Sacrifice. He tilted his head a little, and Yuiko pouted.

"Ritsuka-chan wasn't feeling well, he went home early." She said. "I thought he would call Soubi-chan! I was hoping you knew how he was doing!" She whined, and Soubi winced a little.

"I'm sorry, he didn't call me."

"Are you two fighting?" She asked unexpectedly, and Soubi blinked his ice blue-violet eyes.

"No. . .Why?" He asked carefully.

"Because he looked real upset today. All day he looked like that, like he had a really bad stomach ache or something! I wonder if his mother will make him soup when he gets home. Maybe I should visit!" She said happily, clapping her hands once and bouncing up and down a few times—in more places than one.

"Oh, no, I think I will go and see him. Alone." Soubi said, his tone so unoffending that Yuiko still smiled.

"Awww," She complained, but giggled. "I get it. You just want to be alone with Ritsuka-chan!" She said with a wink. Soubi fell into his plastic smile.

"You got me." He said cheerily. Yuiko nodded and hugged him goodbye, then waved to Yayoi who nodded and waved. The college student was surprised when the silver tipped boy did not follow after his crush, but remained standing in front of him curiously. "Yayoi, wasn't it?"

"What? Oh, yeah. . .Um, Soubi-san. . .I saw Ritsuka earlier. He was crying in the bathroom, but he didn't know I was there until he was finished. I think something's wrong." The youth said seriously, his ears low on his head. Soubi's expression was serious for a moment, and then he smiled again.

"You're very nice. You could have said that in front of Yuiko-chan and maybe made her lose a little faith in Ritsuka." He said evenly, but Yayoi shrugged.

"Nah, she'd just worry -_more_-. And besides. . .I don't want to win her by making her not like anyone else. Who wants to be chosen last?" He asked, his cheeks tinged pink. Soubi nodded, agreeing. "Besides. . .Ritsuka has you. Maybe she'll understand that someday." He said, shrugging.

"Thank you." He said, turning to leave as he opened his phone.

';';';';';';';';';';';';

The sound of the phone ringing brought Ritsuka around, and his first impulse was to reach for it, but when he felt nothing he opened his eyes. The sunlight was already dying as he could see the orange sky through the trees above him. He sat up quickly, then placed a hand gingerly to his cheek where it throbbed.

"My apologies," A bright voice said, and Ritsuka focused his eyes on the young man that was now leaning over him. He had blond hair that curled and waved, hanging in front of the right side of his face a little, and was short in the back. His skin was pale and his eyes were a light blue, and when combined with his manner of dress and earless head the black-eared boy was reminded of Soubi for a moment before he shook himself aware. "I told him not to hit you, but he went and did it anyway. . ." His voice was light and very polite, and he chewed his nail as he spoke.

"Wh. . .who?" Loveless asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh! That was rude of me, wasn't it? My name is Adori, and this is Fail." He said, swinging out his arm to indicate the other young man sitting on a bench a little away from the two. He was tall and slender, but his tight jeans and sleeveless black shirt showed off his toned physique. His hair was raven black and it was cut to his chin, a little lower in the front than in the back.

"What do you want? Why did you hit me? My phone is ringing. . ." He added as an after thought, looking around again for his phone.

"You mean this?" The one introduced as Fail asked, holding up the light blue cell. Ritsuka stood, but Fail had already opened it and pressed the End button.

"Hey!" He protested, and Adori frowned.

"But we haven't answered you yet." He said, and when Ritsuka looked confused he continued. "What do we want? That would be you of course, Loveless." He said with a smirk. Ritsuka's eyes widened and he took a step back, his whole body tense and his ears back defensively.

"You're from the Seven Moons. . ." He said acidly.

"Pin-pong! Give the boy a prize, Adori! Tell him more, maybe. . ." The raven-haired boy laughed.

"Oh, well. . . We have come to collect you, Loveless. Someone wants to talk to you." He said lightly, a weak smile on his face.

"What are you being so damn nice for, Adori! Let's just get this over with, what do ya say, kid?" He asked, standing and snapping the phone closed again.

"What are you going to do?" Ritsuka asked, warily. Once, Midori and Ai had asked to speak with him, and nothing bad had happened. If he could get these two to talk to him and then get away. . . Whenever Soubi was with him it seemed they could never avoid a fight, but if he was alone. . . "I'll go. . .If you promise not to hurt me."

"Of course not—"

"That all depends on if you behave!" Fail said with a laugh, and Adori gave him a disapproving look that sobered him.

"I promise that if you go with us -_we_- will not harm you." The blonde said simply, offering another sincere smile. The phone rang again and even as Ritsuka reached for it Fail was handing it to him. He snatched it away and answered it quickly.

"Soubi." He stated, and listened for a moment. "I'm at the park. . .no. . .No, I'm fine. I just felt like a walk, I didn't want to go home. . .Yeah. . .What? He told you? The little creep he. . .No, I said I was fine!" He complained into the phone. Fail snickered, nudging Adori and making an off color comment about a husband and a wife quarreling. Ritsuka froze when the line went silent, and then he answered, "No one. Just some people here. No, don't come, I want to be alone. . .I said don't come—!" He was cut off as Fail snatched the phone.

"Alright, enough of this," He said, putting it to his ear. "This is Soubi Agatsuma, Beloved's Fighter?" He asked, and Adori grabbed a hold of the short boy's arms to hold him. Ritsuka's ears went back again and he yelled for the phone to be given back but Fail only moved farther away instead. "This is Fail. Adori and I are going to escort this poor, innocent, lonely boy to our humble leader, so why don't you just be a good boy and wait for your real master, hm?" He asked, laughing. "Ciao." He hung up the phone, with Ritsuka in the background shouting at Soubi not to come. "What do you think?" He asked Adori, who nodded.

"I'm sorry," He said to Ritsuka, "But we have to wait." The black ears drooped and the boy sat down hard on the ground.

';';';';';';';';';';';';

It wasn't ten minuets later when Soubi came rushing up to the trio, and the lamps were already coming on to fight the darkness that was closing in on them at the closure of another day. Adori and Fail stood ready, and they allowed Ritsuka to step forward in front of them to confront his Fighter.

"Soubi, I told you not to come, and that was an order!" He shouted at the blonde man, who was still panting.

"I. . .didn't. . .hear you." He said simply, offering a slight smile through his tension.

"You're lying to me! I told you not to lie! GO away Soubi, I'm going to go with them and find out the answers for myself! I don't need you! It's not like you tell me anything anyway!" Ritsuka cried, desperate now more than ever for the answers he sought. He didn't cared if he died, as long as he was able to get his answers before it happened! He'd never seen Soubi's face so stricken, so crestfallen and full of pain. He almost lost his resolve, but he steeled himself.

"I can't let you do that." Soubi said, stepping up to wrap one arm around Ritsuka's shoulders.

"NO Soubi! This is an order, I want you to leave _right now_!" The Sacrifice was screaming. "You're disobeying me!"

"Then punish me later. I declare a spell battle!" The Fighter shouted, one arm still tightly around the pre-teen's slender shoulders as the other swept out wide. The area around them swirled into blackness, some of the scenery still hanging around like a twisted mockery of what they were. Adori moved to stand in front of Fail, and the two clasped hands, closing their eyes.

"You cannot possibly defeat us, Beloved's Fighter," Fail laughed. "Not one so close as we, you traitor!"

"We share one name, we share one heart, we share one soul. You can bend us, you can break us, but you can never part us: SELFLESS." They said as one, and Adori stepped in front of his raven haired counter part.

"Do it, Adori. Don't hold back." Fail said with a smirk, and his Fighter nodded, his face a mask of sad resolve. The lithe blonde held out his hand,

"A thousand pricks leave a thousand stings. Needle hurricane!" His high voice shouted, and thousands of thin shining needles shot towards the make-shift Loveless pair. Soubi scoffed at the attack as usual, holding out his hand,

"What you send must come back," He said, and the mirror like wall appeared. "Three times returned." He added, closing the fist, and instead of sending the wave of deadly shining weapons simply back, it multiplied them before that. As they struck, Adori he didn't flinch, but his Sacrifice Fail merely showed his teeth as the countless cuts appeared all over his body. Through it all he held his fixed smile, though pain was evident on his features. Adori didn't even bother with a backwards glance, but his face was full of sorrow.

"Restraint," He said, then as it was countered, "Replace the chains and rend the bond of words!" He shouted, and the Loveless side found themselves in chains once again. Soubi shrugged this off, though he supported Ritsuka in his arms. He wished he knew more about these two suddenly, as he realized what was happening. He felt it, his bond with Ritsuka was dangerously frail at the moment, and he knew that his Sacrifice's heart was not in the battle at all. It was so easy! Normally, a spell such as that would never have worked on the two, when they were fighting for a common goal. But now it seemed, at least in Ritsuka's mind, they were as opposite as night and day. He knew the spell he was against, but could he counter in time? He would have to.

"Restraint," He said, and oddly Adori did not even try to counter, not did Fail speak, merely grit his teeth and winced, his body shuddering. The raven haired Sacrifice of Selfless was panting heavily, and he licked some of the blood from the back of his hand as he smirked.

"Can you take it, Soubi? The pain. . ." He hissed. Soubi's ice blue eyes narrowed and he held out his hand as quick as Adori did. The next few spells did a lot of damage to them both, being restrained, though there was another oddity. Neither side was reflecting or defending, merely attacking.

"What's going on!" Ritsuka shouted as yet another attack hit them, only to leave –_Soubi-_ singed from the fire. "I'm the Sacrifice, so why—?" He stopped as Soubi gave him a wistful smile, and he felt his eyes watering. The Fighter knew something he didn't, of course. One of the spells from earlier was doing this, and being naive as he was, he had no idea what it was. Stupid Soubi! He hadn't wanted to fight in the first place!

Soon both Soubi and Fail were panting heavily, barely standing. Sweat and blood dripped to the ground with soft patters as they struggled to remain conscious.

"I'm ready. . .Adori," Panted Fail, and his Fighter nodded. They clasped hands again, and Soubi knew this was it. He turned to Ritsuka, grabbing his shoulders gently and leaning down a little—though with the wounds he was more leaning –_on-_ him.

"Ritsuka. . . Listen. . .I promised you, didn't I? And you said I was your Fighter. We do this together. . .I'm with you." He said, breathlessly, as he moved closer.

Adori and Fail were pressing against one another, their foreheads together, limbs as entwined as the chains that restrained them as they whispered close to one another's lips as if stealing each other's very breath.

Shame flooded Ritsuka suddenly. Soubi was right. That night that Yamato and Kouya had wounded Soubi to the brink of death and Youji and Natsuo had teased him about his "true" Fighter coming into the picture, Ritsuka had proclaimed that he didn't want another Fighter other than Soubi. Soubi, who had promised to follow his order and help him find out who killed Seimei, and what they wanted with him. His eyes watered as he came closer to Soubi, grabbing his hair and pulling him down. "I'm sorry," He whispered. Seeing Selfless' closeness, he knew that neither would survive this alone.

As one Selfless' eyes opened, and they shouted. "Selfless blood pact, spear the heart of the bondless!"

At the same time that the great red sword appeared from the pool of blood at Fail's feet, Ritsuka's lips touched Soubi's, and the older boy deepened the kiss almost immediately. A bright wall of shimmering blue-black wings embraced the two, and Selfless' great sword was sent soaring back to them. The chains around Ritsuka's neck burned uncontrollably, and they pinched at his throat until he couldn't breath, then they were gone. He almost fell into his wounded Fighter's arms, who wasn't doing much better himself. He sank to the ground slowly, resting Soubi's head on his shoulder as the blonde fought to keep his eyes open. Ritsuka looked across as the barrier fell away, the fight won. He was shocked to see Fail cradling a Adori in his arms as tears streamed from his face.

"Why the hell did you do that, Adori!" He was screaming, "Why would you use that spell, damn you! WHY! Don't you dare close your eyes on me!" He pleaded, then he glared to Loveless. "I will get you for this, I swear I will!" He shouted, but a hand on his cheek stopped him. He looked back, surprised. He grit his teeth then, and with one last glare to the winners, they were gone.

Neither one of them spoke for a long moment, though Ritsuka clung to Soubi as if he, too, were going to fade away. The tears couldn't stop, and he buried his face into Soubi's long blonde hair—damp already with sweat and blood. "I'm sorry." He said again, but the Fighter's strong arm wound around his waist, holding back tightly.

"It's not so bad. This isn't like you."

"I know, I'll stop in a minute! It's just. . .Why did I not get hurt? I was here, and I was useless! I don't want to be useless, I wanted to do this alone so that we didn't have to get hurt anymore, and instead -only- you got hurt! I can't do anything right, not even. . ." He sniffed, rubbing his eyes as he clung to his Fighter. Soubi smiled, pulling back to look at his Sacrifice.

"That's what this was all about?" He asked, his voice holding that ever-irritating amusement. "About me leaving last night?" At the sight of the boy's lowered ears and nervous swing of his tail, Soubi took a hold of the boy's chin, tilting it up. "Ritsuka, I love you. You are my Sacrifice, and I am your Fighter. Adori and Fail could not win because they are selfless, and they can only fight as if both of them are expendable. They switched our place in the restraints. If I had blocked, it would have gone through to you."

"You thought I couldn't take it?" The black eared boy asked, half angry.

"I needed you to understand the difference between selfish and selfless." He said simply, then winced, leaning heavily on Ritsuka who yelped.

"Soubi! Soubi, are you alright? Where's your phone, who can I call?" He asked frantically. There was no way he could carry the college student by himself!

"K. . .Kio." Soubi groaned, holding his side.

"Kio? The blonde guy with the earrings?" Ritsuka asked. He'd only met Kio once that he could remember, and he searched for the number in the phone as Soubi's eyes slipped closed. "No, no, Soubi, stay awake, please!" He pleaded, and his Fighter smiled, as if was happy as can be with his head resting comfortably in his Sacrifice's lap, bleeding away his strength.

". . .Be. . .Alright. . .Call. . .Love you." He said softly, and his eyes closed.


	3. Mendless

Yes, Shiloh, Fran knows me! XD

These are the lyrics to Garbage's "#1 Crush" and if you've never heard it I suggest you dl it and listen to it right now! Even the beat of it is so sensual, and it's my theme song for Soubi now. Thank you to Lady Gizarme, Nikkler, and evvy for returning to review! If you'd like me to email you when I update, anyone, just send me an email and I will add you to my list. I've already started on the chapt 4!

And for your viewing pleasure, one of the best artists out there, Ponderosa: www. ponderosa .com/artwork/anime/lovelesssoubiritsuka01.jpg (Make sure to take out the space after the www. !)

_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_

_I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear_

_I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you_

_See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored_

_I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart_

_I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me_

_Violate all The love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored_

_I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I would wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
'Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you._

**Mendless**

Soubi was vaguely aware of his surroundings. Ritsuka's lap was warm to his cooling skin, and he nuzzled it, at least he thought he did. Well, if he was conscious he did. He was still bleeding, and his breath was ragged. He felt his Sacrifice's wet tears hitting his face as his hair was brushed aside, clinging with sweat and blood to his neck. So then, IT had bled again as well. He would have sighed if the move would not have hurt so much. It was too much to keep his eyes open, but all that he wanted to do was reach up and wipe the tears from that pretty face. He forced a smile anyway, '_Don't cry,' _He wanted to say, but he hadn't the breath, '_This is nothing. I will be fine. I've had worse. I protected you, so it's alright.' _The raven haired boy's emotion was touching to him, and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted, even if it was crying over him, it proved something to him. He'd bleed all he had to to protect what was his, his Master and Sacrifice. Seimei ordered him to do this much, but none of that mattered now. Until snatched kisses and worthwhile subtle gropes weren't enough, he could survive on Ritsuka's tears alone. He wanted to drink them, take them into his self and absorb his pain, make it his. For now those tears washed away his pain, streaking his face with blood and tears, how poetic. He wanted to continue smiling, but he felt tired.

Ritsuka removed his Fighter's small round glasses, putting them in the pocket of his jacket as he cried. He'd called a startled Kio, and the college student was fast on his way to them at this moment. Soubi's eyes were closed now, and he sniffed, wiping at his eyes. "Hurry, damn it. . ." He moaned pitifully, clutching Soubi's jacket like a lifeline, as if he could keep him alive with that alone. It was no good getting answers if Soubi died, and not him! They weren't Soubi's questions! He didn't care that Soubi knew more than he could say right now, just that he insisted on getting hurt to protect his own silence. If he could force someone else to spill it, he didn't have to betray anyone, right? It was so cold he could see his breath in the air.

"Oiii!" A voice hailed them, and Ritsuka tensed all over until he recognized the blonde heading for them, waving his arm. He sniffed again, helplessly, as fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. Kio's purple eyes widened impossibly as he beheld the gravity of the situation, and he kneeled quickly. "What the hell. . ." He asked, then shook his head. "Can you help me?" He asked, looking to Ritsuka, then catching his breath. The black ears were flat against his head, and his eyes were somewhat void.

"Soubi. . .He closed his eyes, Kio. I didn't mean for this to happen. . .I promise!" He pleaded, sniffing as he looked at the pierced boy. "I remember what you said, on the boat. . .I told him not to come!" He stopped when Kio glared, fists clenching on Soubi's jacket.

"Then stop whining and help me!" He snapped, his bitchy attitude getting the better of him. He knew Soubi would be angry with him if he hurt Ritsuka's feelings, but with his best friend wounded like this he was short on thoughts. "He got hurt for you, so the least you can do is suck it up long enough for us to save his life, right?" He said, a margin calmer. Ritsuka nodded, shaking his head and grabbing an arm.

It was difficult getting him to the car. Soubi was taller than them both and outweighed Kio by ten pounds at least, and at Ritsuka's height he wasn't much of a help. Kio commented that his friend wasn't going to be happy when he saw the bloodstains on his back seat, but he quieted as soon as they were on their way to Soubi's apartment. The two miraculously managed to half drag him up the stairs, across the floor, to his bed. Kio began stripping his clothes immediately, a little too eagerly for Ritsuka's taste though he wasn't about to complain right now, and he blushed when Soubi was naked.

"I-I should turn on the heat. . ." He said softly, coughing once as he stood and rushed to the busted air and heat gauge, frowning. "Kio, it's. . ."

"Just get some cloths wet, Ritsuka." The blond replied, already digging in a cabinet for supplies.

"Oh! Right. . ." The sixth grader nodded, rummaging through cabinets until he found a few hand towels. He ran warm water over them and wrung them out, heading back over to help Kio but he found his feet frozen. Soubi was cut all over, but he had almost stopped bleeding already. Even the lacerations could not mar the beauty of that pale skin, so shamefully bared to the room's two awake occupants. He swallowed hard, the tip of his tail waving madly.

". . .suka. Ritsuka!" he shook his head at Kio's urgent and impatient voice, nodding and rushing over, careful not to trip over his own feet. He handed the towels to the blonde, blushing madly, and he turned his back. "You're a mess, kid. You're easy to read too." Now that he'd seen the extent of Soubi's damage and he was no longer fearing for his classmate, Kio became talkative as he wiped the smooth skin clean of blood. With his back turned, Ritsuka could not see the wild blush that was covering Kio's face as well. It was shameful to be aroused by this, but the fact was he had never seen Soubi naked before either. As much as he hit on the taller blonde, offered, invited, and tried to seduce him, he had come to expect rejection almost before it left the blonde's mouth in an inevitably polite manner. "I can't believe you're blushing. We're helping him. Tch. . . Why's he want a kid like you for. He's such a pervert."

"He's not a pervert!" Ritsuka blurted, then swallowed when Kio turned his head to regard him with slightly shocked eyes. "I mean. . .He-he is a pervert, but. . .It's not like. . .We've done anything." He said, fidgeting with his own jacket. His eyes widened when he realized that his jeans were bloody, as well as his jacket. Kio's laughter confused him, and he frowned but remained quiet as the older boy bandaged the last of Soubi's injuries.

"There." He said with a triumphant smile. "Now, um, boxers. . ." He stood and walked straight to Soubi's underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of pale blue boxers. Ritsuka was angry suddenly that Kio knew just where they were, but he bit his tongue as Kio slipped the boxers onto Soubi. Kio smiled as he stood back to inspect his work, hands on his hips.

"Is that all you're going to dress him in?" The sixth grader asked suddenly, blinking.

"Yeah, those bandages will need changing in the morning and it would hurt to have to move to take clothes off just to change them. Blood will dry and get pulled off and all that."

"But it's freezing!" Ritsuka protested, standing too. Kio's smile startled him, wide and when accompanied with his slight blush, he could almost imagine the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"That's what body heat is for, silly kid!" Kio almost shouted, ripping off his shirt. Ritsuka grabbed him before he could leap onto Soubi's unsuspecting body, glaring at the taller blonde.

"Wait, wait! You can't just. . .He's almost naked!" The boy shouted, blushing with his arms around Kio's waist. Kio only smirked more,

"Oh, to be a young boy with ears intact!" He said dreamily, mockingly as he clasped his hands together. "You don't know the joys that naked flesh can bring!" The blonde snickered, and Ritsuka looked away. He didn't know, that much was true, but he had felt -_something- _the last night.

"H-He's not awake. . ." Ritsuka said weakly.

"So? I just want to cuddle him a little! He'll freeze, remember?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Ritsuka was at a loss for words, his jaw working but nothing coming out. Finally he let go of Kio, but he held out his hand when Kio went to climb onto the bed.

"I'll do it."

"What?" Kio's eyes widened.

"I'll lay with him."

"You're too small to keep him warm, and don't you have school tomorrow?" The teen said skeptically, his eyes running up and down the black-eared boy's scrawny frame. Fire lit Ritsuka's cheeks and his hair hid his eyes, but he clenched his fists.

"Well I'll do what I can. He got hurt for me. . .I'll do what I have to to help him." He said quietly. Kio sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, fine. We'll both lay with him." He relented. "But first let's put your jacket and your jeans in the bathtub with my clothes to soak the blood out." He said, slipping out of his jeans—even though they weren't that bloody, and walking over to the bathtub to turn on the water. Ritsuka slipped out of his jacket and brought it over, then shyly stepped out of his pants. The sleeveless shirt he wore looked two sizes to big for him—it had belonged to Seimei—and his dark purple boxers were low on his waist. Kio blinked, scrubbing the materiel a little as he let his eyes survey the twelve-year-old. Alright, so maybe he couldn't get on to Soubi as much anymore. Ritsuka was young, but he was cute, and there was something about him that made you want to protect him—or slap him and make him grow up.

Ritsuka had eyes only for Soubi as he wondered back over to the bed, climbing in next to Soubi and over him so that he was between the wall and the blonde. He pulled the sheets over them and snuggled close, surprised at the heat that the injured Fighter was radiating. His skin was soft, but the bandages itched, though he ignored that. He moved under Soubi's arm and pressed against his side, suppressing a shiver. He was already fast asleep by the time Kio had gotten the worst of the blood from the garments and refilled the tub, ready at last to lay down. He set his phone's alarm and climbed in, laying one arm over Soubi's slender waist and bringing his leg up to rest across the tall blonde's thighs. He laid his head on his crush's chest and settled down to sleep comfortably.

Fail was covered in bandages as he made his way down the hallway, coming to a stop before the door that he dreaded opening. With a deep breath, the normally brash and loud teenager opened the door slowly and stepped in. He bowed deeply after he closed the door, waiting to lift his head.

"You failed, Fail." The statement was obvious, and spoken coldly. Fail was a disgrace to show himself alive, he knew.

"Y-Yes, Akui-sensei. I have no excuse. . ." He led off, still staring at his own shoes in the shadowed room.

"And your Fighter?" An unforgiving tone.

"Adori was badly injured. . .He used our Dislocation spell on himself to cause him to take the brunt of our final attack, and he's still in bed." Fail said.

"Idiot. You could have continued fighting if he had not done so, is this not correct?"

"I. . .We were in the lead, but I was badly wounded from the amount of blood it takes for the Blood Pact. I. . .might not have survived much longer." He said honestly, but he could tell by the silence that his sensei was not pleased. He swallowed, opening his mouth to speak when Akui spoke again in a harsh voice,

"He will be punished."

Fail looked up, his mouth open in protest but the slap caught him before he could speak, turning his face to the side. "Forgive me, Sensei!" He said, lowering his head again. "But Adori is badly wounded, and he will take several days to heal properly. . .It was my call, I should have taken a different approach to the battle, I underestimated—"

"Stop it, Fail. You're tolerance for pain is a match for Agatsuma's. You could have stood and you would have endured. Until death sweeps you from your feet you will stand, remember? Adori must learn his place. If he wishes to feel pain then he will feel pain, but not on the battle field." Akui said smugly, tapping his pen on his desk. "Nagisa failed to defeat him with -_her_- pets. It's my turn to take a hand at Ritsu's prize." He said with a growing smirk. "Get out. And Fail? If you go anywhere near Adori for the next few days, I will personally discipline you." He said coolly as the raven haired teenager bowed and left.

The first thing that Soubi knew was that he was warm. Impossibly and comfortably warm. He opened his ice blue-violet eyes and looked down. The first thing that he saw was the blonde hair of his best friend, and he smiled. Up close, his hair really was green-blonde, like he had gone swimming in chlorine one to many times without bathing and it had stained his hair. The silver of his earrings glittered in the sunlight coming in from the glass balcony doors. So then he had decided to keep him warm with his own body, hm? What a noble thing to do, he thought wryly. He tried to move but found that his other arm was unresponsive. Glancing to his right his whole body tensed at the sight of those soft black ears and Ritsuka's head of black-purple hair.

A serene smile crossed the Fighter's face as he moved his arm, flexing his fingers to work out the stinging tingle. The boy had been laying on it, it seemed. He brought the hand down to stoke his hair softly, not able to keep himself from scratching those fluffy ears. So soft, he thought as he fingered them, bending them and rubbing them. Ritsuka took a long slow breath, like a small gasp, and Soubi smiled more as he curled into him like a kitten. The sheets were moving a little, and he almost chuckled when he realized that Ritsuka was swaying his tail like a content cat. The ears and tail –_were- _cute. How was he ever going to be able to remove them? He turned his back to Kio, sliding out from under his arm and leg easily without waking him, and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's shoulders.

Never had he felt more like he could protect someone, or like he wanted to this badly. Something so pure and true as Ritsuka, he would do anything for him. Gladly, he would die for him. It hurt him more than he could say that he could not tell Ritsuka the truth, what he knew of it. So he pet his ears this morning, with Kio cuddled against his back, quite comfortable between the two people that mattered most to him in the world. Ritsuka made a sound, shifting to look up slowly. He blushed when his nose was almost close enough to touch Soubi's, but he smiled brightly.

"You're awake. . .Are you feeling better?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I told you I heal quickly, so don't worry, I'll be healed in time for you." Soubi said, his tone hinting. Ritsuka frowned.

"In time for me to what?" He asked, falling right into the trap. Soubi's smile took on its usual smug satisfaction.

"To punish me for disobeying you." He quipped, and Ritsuka's eyes went wide.

"Baka!" He shouted, though he buried his face into Soubi's bare chest, feeling it vibrate with his Fighter's chuckle.

"Mmmmm, what's goin' on?" Kio's sleepy voice asked, yawning.

"Nothing." Soubi and Ritsuka said as one, and Kio sat up quickly.

"Oh. . .That sounded suspicious." He said with a smirk. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. "We still have two hours. Soubi, go back to sleep and rest you pedophile." He said, laying back down and placing his back against the Fighter's.

"Yes dear." Soubi said politely, but Ritsuka jabbed him lightly on a bandage. The small act of jealousy brought Soubi too much joy to feel the pain, and he bowed his head to Ritsuka's, touching their foreheads together. "Sorry, Master." He whispered, smiling. Ritsuka was about to admonish him, but he stopped and huffed. The three of them fell blissfully back to sleep.

Dun, dun, dun! And a new enemy appears. Was he creepy enough? Bastard enough? I think so. I don't like him much. XD


	4. Pairless

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I got really busy and I started a new job today! I will probably write more now that my body is moving and not sitting on the couch XD

Pairless

"Does that hurt?"

"Hai."

"And that?"

"Hai."

"What about here?" He pressed hard enough for blood to seep through the white gauze.

"Hai, it does." Soubi said again, calmly.

"Sou-chan, I'm back! I brought you—Hey! What the hell are –_they- _doing here!" Kio demanded when he spotted the two boys.

"Don't get mad at –_us_-, he called us." The boy with the eye patch, Natsuo, said as he crossed his arms. Youji, his finger still pressing on a bandage, smiled as innocently as he could with a nod.

"Well stop prodding him or he won't heal!" The blonde demanded, marching over and shooing the sea-green haired boy off of the bed. He set down a white plastic bag. "Store bought, I didn't have time to make anything when class was out. I got you your assignment and the teacher's well wishes. Lucky bastard, if I had been sick he'd of docked a grade level or something." The pierced boy said as he pulled out one of the bentos (boxed lunch) and handed it to his friend. Soubi smiled warmly as he took it.

"Dumo arigato, Kio." He said, and Kio smiled. "Have you two eaten?" He asked Zero, and they shook their heads. "Then you can have it—"

"Now wait a minute! I bought that to feed –_you-_, not those cute little brats!" Kio protested immediately, snatching the bento.

"But they're growing boys," Soubi said innocently, but he was amused as he always was by Kio's dislike of the Zero boys. Their cuteness must give him insecurities or something. . . The boys both looked crestfallen, manipulation of their 'cuteness' was an art to them, and turned their eyes to the floor. "I'll give you money if you would please go and buy them something, Kio-chan." The Fighter said with a helpless shrug. Kio grumbled but he stood up, slipping his sucker into his mouth and leaving the flat. When they were alone again he opened the box, looking to Youji. "Now, before you found my bandages amusing, what were you saying?" He asked. Youji smiled as he looked back up, hopping back onto the bed.

"It's not Nagisa, and it's not Ritsu-sensei either." He said. "We tried to go back to Nagisa but she said she wanted to have us killed as failed experiments—even though we're the ones that didn't run out on her!"

"She was so mean," Natsuo agreed, looking at his phone. "She said she'd have to start all over again. We didn't know what to do, so we've been hiding."

"Hiding where?" Soubi asked, concerned.

"Around. Don't worry, we're fine." Youji smiled cutely.

"Hm." Soubi said, and he opened his bento as he sat back to think. He didn't know he had any other enemies besides his teacher that tested him, and the scientist teacher that was obsessed with surpassing that teacher by way of defeating him. A new enemy complicated things, and it didn't help Ritsuka towards his goal in finding his own destiny and truth.

', ',

Ritsuka found his path veering off as he headed to school, each step taking him in stead closer to the park. He didn't feel like going to school just to zone out and get nagged at by Yuiko and Hitomi-sensei. He didn't have time to go home and change clothes anyway, and for once he wished they had school uniforms so that no one would notice. Troubling him currently was last night's dream. It wasn't as if he didn't have nightmares often ever since that day, but ever since that one dream in particular, his nightmares had. . .changed. He remembered the soothing words his Fighter had spoken that day to ease his mind and heart, that he would die rather than harm Ritsuka. Still, his dreams always played cruel tricks on him.

Seimei was always there, and he was as he had always been. He spoke so that Ritsuka could understand him, and he protected Ritsuka from his violent and confused mother and non-caring father. He could calm his raging mother with a few soft words and then whisk Ritsuka away to bandage any damage that had been done with careful skillful hands. He was tall and strong and protective. In these dreams he could feel his older brother's arms wrapped tightly around him, feel the warmth of his chest and smell his scent. The dreams used to end in fire, but not lately. Lately, they ended in blood.

Sometimes it was Seimei himself that challenged him, sometimes just shadows. Sometimes, it was the image that had come to hurt him the most, and that was when it was Soubi that hurt him—killed him in these dreams. But Soubi was Seimei and Seimei was Soubi, where was the difference? A Sacrifice and a Fighter, just the way it was supposed to be.

"I love you."

"I would die for you."

"My body, my soul, my life, they are yours."

His words sometimes full of emotion, sometimes dull as if he were reading them off of cue cards that Ritsuka simply could not see. Spells. The handsome wiry blond had said that he could manipulate words. Could he make people feel something that they did not? Could this all be some kind of false security? Soubi knew things that he would not let onto, things that Ritsuka so desperately wanted to know. Why was Seimei dead. . .-_was- _Seimei dead? The thought had come as a shock at first. First joy, and then anger and tension had flooded the sixth grader.

Ritsuka collapsed onto the park picnic table, laying out on the seat. Though he had gotten a pretty good night's sleep, he was tired. He didn't want to think of all these things, but he didn't want to sleep either. Sleeping meant dreaming and staying awake only meant thinking. Instead, he focused on the fall scenery around him, hugging his jacket close to his body. The bloodstains hadn't come out all of the way, and he knew he'd have to get rid of it. For now though, he clasped his hands tightly on the ends of the sleeves and imagined the blood was still warm. Soubi's blood, Soubi's warmth.

He didn't notice when he drifted off to sleep.

', ',

Yuiko frowned when she saw that Ritsuka had not come to school today. Perhaps he hadn't gotten over whatever it was he was sick with. She hoped that Soubi had been able to make him feel better. Perhaps he would just come in late, like he had before! The thought kept her cheery until the last few hours of school when she began to worry again. She got chastised for not paying attention a few times, but Hitomi seemed to understand.

After class she even offered to let Yuiko deliver the day's homework to Ritsuka's house, and of course Yayoi volunteered to join her. The pink-haired girl was her usual bitchy self to him on their way there—for the life of him the silver tipped boy could not figure out why she seemed to dislike him so much! He didn't even cling to her as much as she clung to Ritsuka, but he didn't treat her like this! He found himself becoming increasingly bitter as they neared the address Hitomi-san had written for them, but not towards Ritsuka as he once had been. Yuiko knocked at the door as she loudly called for the house's occupants. The door opened a little and a pale-faced woman looked out.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly.

"Is Ritsuka home?" Yuiko chirped.

"Ritsuka. . .? You've seen my Ritsuka?" The door opened and the woman came into view. Her clothes were fresh and clean but her hair seemed disheveled as if she had just woken up. "Where? When did you see him?"

"We saw him yesterday at school. . ." Yayoi spoke up, wary suddenly.

"He went home sick! Is he not home?" Yuiko pouted, oblivious.

"My Ritsuka has been missing for a long time, and an imposter is here. Which Ritsuka do you know?"

"Um. . ." Yuiko blinked.

"We brought his homework." Yayoi said, holding out the folders. Both of the pre-teens were becoming more than a little uncomfortable in this woman's presence.

"My Ritsuka's homework?" She asked, taking it slowly. "I will give it to him when he comes back. I'll make him his favorite food." She said with a wide smile. Yuiko smiled back, but Yayoi blinked his violet-blue eyes. She closed the door in their faces and both of them stood confused for a moment.

"He. .wasn't. .home?" Yuiko asked, chewing on her lip.

"It doesn't look like it." Yayoi offered, turning around and heading towards the street. "She's crazy." He said when they were a safe distance away.

"That's mean!" Yuiko shouted.

"What, didn't you notice? She kept saying 'her Ritsuka' like the one we know isn't Ritsuka."

"I don't understand." The pink-haired wonder pouted, and Yayoi shrugged. (Do you notice I don't like Yuiko? Evil glare at the pointless Mary-Sue. I mean, we all know Ritsuka's gonna be gay, what with Soubi for around for a lover and all, who wouldn't go gay? XD )

', ',

Soubi was sleeping peacefully—and having very pleasant dreams about his Sacrifice—when his door was slammed open and two small bodies came rushing in. He was sitting up before they reached his bed, looking confused as nothing else burst through in close pursuit. The Zero boys collapsed onto the floor beside the bed, whining. Frowning, the blond Fighter threw his long legs over the side and looked down at them.

"What's the problem?" He asked, seeing no visible wounds on either of them.

"It's. . .him."

"He's. . .come." Youji and Natsuo said respectively.

"Who is 'him'?" Soubi asked calmly.

"Nagisa. . .failed. .kill us." Youji trembled, his arms wrapped around himself.

"He came for us, Soubi." Natsuo looked afraid as well. It was the first time he had seen true fear on the faces of the Zero twins since the female Zero had taken down Youji with one strike.

"Help us." Youji stated, his voice not leaving room for debate. Natsuo nodded, grabbing Soubi's un-bandaged hand.

"You said we were cute, Soubi. . .Don't let him kill us, please." The boy with the maroon hair pleaded. Soubi stood and pulled off a majority of his bandages, the scrapes, cuts, and minor burns already fast healing. He left only a choice few around his middle where he had taken the most damage. He slipped into his blue jeans, black tie-belt, and his green T-shirt, sliding on his boots and his long purple coat.

"Where?" He asked.

"He was near the school but he chased us to near the river where you fought those Zero hags and lost. I. . .I think we lost him there." Natsuo said, and Soubi nodded as he headed for the door. He had no real reason to protect these boys, but he didn't agree with anything that Nagisa did. It wasn't so different from his Sensei who pinned down butterflies for pleasure, for her to toy with these cute boys just to get to him. He didn't want it to be his fault. They had failed to defeat him and bring her glory, and if they were going to be punished for that he would never live it down. He might as well of frozen them to death if that was going to happen.

He felt him before he saw him.

Pale lips drew up into a lazy smile as the powerful aura drew near. A tall lanky body lifted from its casual lean against the pole, and he shoved his hands into his dirty jean pockets.

', ',

Ritsuka awoke with a start, falling off of the bench seat. He sat up, rubbing his head as he remembered his surroundings. "Oh, that's right." He yawned, standing up and stretching. He clicked open his phone to see the time and realized that school was over by now. Why had he slept so long? He wondered. But he felt strangely refreshed. A smile touched his lips before he realized it. He'd dreamt of Soubi again, but this time it was good. He'd dreamt of the day they'd spent with Yuiko, Yayoi, Hitomi, and Kio. All of his friend's—well, one of Soubi's—and the people he'd come to hold dear to him. His therapist told him he had to love himself to let other people love him, and that day he'd come to value the Ritsuka that he was today and stopped worrying about becoming the "other Ritsuka" and losing everything.

He hefted up his fallen backpack and headed off towards home. His mother probably wouldn't even notice he wasn't home last night. Oh, but he was wrong.

', ',

Soubi took stalk of the man standing before him. He looked close to the blond Fighter's age, with long white hair flowing in the slight breeze and skin so pale that he could see the dark circles under the sunset colored eyes. He was thinner than Soubi, but his aura was impossibly thick. He couldn't get a read on what the other's status was, be it Fighter or Sacrifice, and that was something never heard of. The white-haired boy wore dirty blue jeans and what seemed to be a slightly blood-stained light blue T-shirt.

"You're Agatsuma Soubi?" The lanky man asked, tilting his head to the side a little. His voice was dry and raw. He tossed his hair out of his eyes then, smiling so fiercely he showed his teeth in a feral grin.

"You have the advantage. Who are you?"

"Me? I am everybody and nobody." Mr. White Hair chuckled, ducking his head a little. Soubi frowned, trying to recall anyone at all from his school that matched this man's description and failing to do so.

"Why where you after Zero?" The blond tried again.

"I don't care about Zero, though I thought it'd be fun to play with one of them while the other ran to get you. They don't deserve to live. They failed Nagisa-sensei, and she let them live." His voice remained airy and amused.

"You wanted me?" Soubi asked, though he was not surprised. "Why?" He asked before an answer could be given.

"Oh. . .You ask such a hard question. So hard, my Soubi-chan." The white haired man cooed, kicking the ground at his feet. His aura was building, and the Fighter was on guard. "Can't you feel it, Soubi-chan? Can't you feel the ache inside of you?" He looked up, his sunset eyes seeming to glow in the dimming light of the day as he stepped closer to the tense blond. "The space where –_he-_ should be? Aoyagi Seimei should be?" The words stung the blond, and he took in a quick breath as the stranger's laughter echoed in the still air.

"What are you getting at?"

"You can never be one with him, Soubi, not without completing a bonding. Even then you will always bleed for the sin of betraying your Name."

"What do you know? Explain, please." Soubi tried to stay calm.

"I can fill that space inside of you, Soubi-chan! I can bond with you as no other can, I can take the name of whoever I please and make it my own! I am Pairless." Said the man with the razorblade smile. Soubi's icy violet eyes widened and he took a step back. "No more pretending, my Soubi-chan! No more blood and no more pain! I am strong, I would make a Sacrifice without equal! What do you say. . .my pretty butterfly?"

"I have a Sacrifice." Soubi said firmly, holding out a hand in preparation for a battle. "His name is Aoyagi Ritsuka, but you know this."

"-_Loveless-_." Pairless said acidly. "He is who I've come for!" He laughed, and Soubi was getting annoyed. "You think that I would want to be paired with a betrayer like –_you­-_?" The man asked, smiling as he prepared to fight as well.

"I declare a spell battle." Soubi said smoothly, and the spells were active at once. Searing hot fire blazed towards Soubi so that even with his defense he felt the heat on his face and hand. He countered with a cold wall of ice that melted into water to pool at their feet, which he froze to send back towards the white-haired man in the form of sharp thick stakes.

"Shatter!" Pairless screamed, closing his fist as the ice exploded into thousands of glittering fragments, which he sent with a wind back towards Soubi, "Slice,"

"Defense!" Soubi shouted, conjuring the invisible wall.

"Penetrate!" Mr. Razorblade Smile shouted in joy, and to Soubi's shock it did. The shards of ice melted almost as soon as they touched his heated skin, but the fact that they had broken his defense was enough to worry him. A Fighter without a Sacrifice was halved in power, and Soubi had never, ever been beaten one-on-one by anyone! He didn't intend to lose now, either.

"Blaze of hell, leave ash in your wake. . .Infernal!" The bright red-orange fire spiraled towards the white-haired man, who's smile never faltered.

"Reject!" He cried, so full of emotion it sounded like elation. The fire roared into a circle like the very mouth of hell.

"Engulf." Soubi commanded, and the fire closed in, "Implode." And the barrier broke. Pairless screamed as the fire singed his hair and face, burning his clothing and his skin under it.

"Torrent of the abyss, watery grave beyond, tsunami!" He cried, and the raging fire hissed as it was put out. "Drown!" He screamed, aiming his hand towards the blond. The water was blocked, but it fell to the ground 'lifeless' and Soubi caught the feint, but not before his opponent could shout, "Impale!" Spikes of water shot towards the injured Fighter, who nimbly dodged them all but one, which speared his right thigh through. He grit his teeth, throwing his head back and closing his eyes for just a moment before the water fell to the ground again. Panting, he stayed on his feet, eyes narrowed and deadly.

"You've made. . .me break my promise."

"What promise?" Pairless chirped, smirking.

"Not to. . .fight alone."

"A promise to a pretend Sacrifice! You can never be one with him! Never! You will never know the joy of a real bond again! Let the boy be, let him decide his own destiny!" Pairless fumed, and lightning jumped from his fingertips. Soubi's defense caught the most of it, but the water conducted the other part, bringing him to his knees as it numbed his body. Impossible. . .This man, this monster. . .Wasn't right. He was a Sacrifice, a Fighter. . .All in one, though he had no name!

"I am. . .protecting. . .his choice." Soubi coughed, blood splattering onto his hand.

"What?" Pairless asked, but Soubi did not answer. "Tch, have it your way! I'll leave you alive—I've got no reason to kill you. If I bring him to Nagisa-sensei it'll be enough that I defeated you and stole him away! She'll change her mind about me then!" He laughed, walking up to Soubi, who was whispering under his breath. White chains shot up from the ground, and Pairless blinked as they closed in on him. "What's this? Ohhh, kinky." He said with a smirk. "But it won't matter. I won't kill the already wounded. Next time, let's fight for real, okay? Darkness, void, transition, sleep!" He shouted, placing his palm to Soubi's forehead. The Fighter's body tensed, then fell to the grass, limp and unconscious. "Ta ta, my Soubi-chan!" Pairless said, blowing a kiss as he walked away, brushing the soot off of his clothes.

', ',

She called to him as he entered the door and Ritsuka's heart froze with fear. He could smell the food as he neared the kitchen and his heart thawed to race in his chest. It smelled good, but was it supposed to? Had losing his memory really affected his taste as his mother seemed to think that it had? Was he supposed to like this? Was he supposed to hate it? His stomach growled, and he thought that even if he hated it he would probably still eat. One, because he was hungry, and two because his mother had made it. It was what was –_supposed-_ to happen, wasn't it?

Ears lowered, he peeked into the kitchen. "Hi mother." He said quietly. His mother looked up, smiling her usual over-happy smile. He swallowed as she came towards him.

"Look Ritsuka, look what I've made for you! It's your favorite, see, it's kalamari and plum onigiri! You like that, right?" She asked. Ritsuka swallowed again, then he noticed a folder on the table.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, this! Some friends from school said they knew my Ritsuka and they brought his homework, isn't that nice? You're my Ritsuka, right?"

"Yes." He said, feeling guilty for lying to her. He wasn't the one she wanted after all.

"Oh good, then you'll eat!"

"Of course." He said, moving to the table. The slap caught him off guard, and he stumbled.

"My Ritsuka hates onigiri! He would never eat it!" She shouted. The pre-teen curled himself up, but it didn't stop her tirade. . .

Thirty minuets later he walked out of the bathroom. He'd done a lazy job of bandaging his cheek, but he'd put Band-Aids on his other scratches alright. The black-eared boy wasn't tired, but his mind didn't want to think about anything at the moment. He sat awake on his bed for a long while as he thought about Soubi and the dream earlier.

It was all a lie.

His friends, his security. No one could help him, no one was left to run to. He was alone in this world, and the only people that were around him loved a stranger. He didn't know himself, except through them, but then did he even exist? He acted the way they wanted to, did what they wanted to do, and yet his mother was not that easy to please. If only she'd tell him how to act! He'd gladly eat anything she cooked as long as she said he should like it, that he used to like it! He'd do anything to get her love back! At least when Seimei had been around, he'd had someone to run to. He turned into his pillow and sobbed into it, feeling like he hadn't cried in a while though he knew it was only yesterday that he had. He looked up to see the bloodstained jacket resting on the back of his chair and he sniffed. Soubi had gotten hurt trying to save him. . .because of Seimei's order. He said he loved him, yet he also said that he manipulated words. The Fighter had said he'd die before following an order to kill him. What good was dying? He would have never wanted Seimei to die for him, so why did Soubi insist of saying such things? It hurt even more when he said them.

He sat up, slipping out of bed to dress. He wasn't going to be able to sleep, so he might as well go to check on Soubi. Besides, there was no telling what Kio would do to an injured and vulnerable Soubi, he thought.

There was a strange man standing outside of Soubi's apartment complex. He was tall and his hair was long and white, but his clothes were dirty and—bloody? Ritsuka tucked his head down as he tried to pass him, but to his shock the stranger turned and looked straight into his purple-red eyes. The black-eared boy's eyes widened at the color of the man's eyes, like a light amber. Was he a friend of Soubi's, Ritsuka wondered. He had no ears, either.

"Loveless." The stranger said, and Ritsuka took in a quick breath, his hand shooting to his phone on instinct. "Oh, don't be afraid, my Loveless." The dry voice was quick to counter, his smile inviting and warm. "I'm not here to hurt you. . .quite the opposite. I'm here to complete you."

"What do you mean? Complete me? I don't have time, I'm sorry, I have to go." Ritsuka said quickly, trying to bypass the tall man but finding his way blocked. Soubi's apartment was right up those stairs! He opened his mouth to shout for his Fighter when his breath was taken away quite suddenly. The pale-skinned man had opened his shirt to reveal the unmistakable words going downwards from his left collarbone, over his heart: LOVELESS.


	5. Helpless

A/N: OMG! Angst! To warn you ahead of time, I do have more written already, so if at least 10 different people review I will post more. Wink If any of you have ever heard of Apocalyptica, look up Faraway Vol. 2 (Extended Version) for what I was listening to

Helpless

"Loveless." Ritsuka said breathlessly. He didn't know how many times he had heard himself called that since the day that Soubi had come to him after school, and it felt strange coming from his own lips.

"Yes." The white-haired man said softly, kneeling and taking the pre-teen's hands in his own before the startled boy could move. "My Ritsuka, I've waited so long for you… For this day. Come with me. I'll show you what he could not, where you belong, and what you're destined to do."

"Where is Soubi?" The raven ears went back and down, tail still, though slightly bushed now. A flash of something echoed in the man's sunset eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

"He is in the past, my Ritsuka, he doesn't matter now. I am your Fighter, not that pathetic excuse for a doll. He doesn't belong to you, he never did to begin with, so let him go. I am truly yours, Ritsuka, without all of the confusing words and riddles. I'll tell you everything that he refused to. I'm not bound by anything or anyone but you," He squeezed the hands tighter and brought them closer to his chest. "I'll follow your orders much better, you'll see. You don't need him anymore."

"But I want to talk to him…" Ritsuka stubbornly said, pulling his hands free. "I don't understand, why isn't he here? I can't just leave him…"

"Why not!" The Fighter snapped, then hung his head. "Oh, I'm sorry Master. It's just that I've searched so long… that betrayer doesn't deserve you! He would have betrayed you eventually, you know this…"

"Maybe…but…"

"Come with me, and we will see him later. I promise." The tall man stood and took his hand again, his thumb ghosting over the bandage on it. Ritsuka's eyes flickered to the apartment and he frowned, chewing his lower lip. Finally, he nodded, letting the white-haired man lead him. Pairless smiled his thin smile, a flash of white teeth showing. They walked for a while, ending up on a long and empty road in an unfamiliar district to Ritsuka. His heart raced as fast as his mind, though he couldn't bring himself to ask any questions just yet. He wanted to be home, safe in his bed behind a locked door… or even better, at Soubi's where at least he knew he was safe for the moment. He turned his head up, clearing his throat,

"Um, Fighter… You haven't told me your name…" Just then the white-haired man jerked sharply, one hand on his chest. He spun around, his face locked in a furious glare that startled the smaller boy.

"RITSUKA!" Two shrill voices shouted, and the black ears perked as he spun around. His eyes widened to see the Zero twins, and what they supported between them. Soubi's clothes clung to him with sweat and water, though the Loveless Sacrifice couldn't imagine from where from, and his right thigh was soaked in blood. His glasses hung low on his nose, his blond hair clinging to the sides of his face. Blue eyes were narrow and hard as they stared past him, to the Fighter holding his hand.

"There he is!" Youji pointed, and Natsuo nodded.

"Pairless has him, Soubi!"

"I can see…" The man panted, forcing himself on his feet, though he swayed just slightly.

"Pairless…?" Ritsuka repeated, his eyes moving to the tall man at his side. The man smirked, and Ritsuka yelped in surprise as he was yanked forcefully to Pairless' chest.

"It's too late, Beloved! He's mine!" He shouted, his other hand pressing into Ritsuka's lower back. The raven haired boy gasped, struggling even as he didn't understand.

"L-Let go of me, Fighter! What's going on!" He shouted, angry now. The white-haired man laughed, his nails digging into the bandage on Ritsuka's hand.

"He's mine! Go away Soubi, run back to your wretchedly perfect master!"

"Loveless is my master now. Release him!" Soubi demanded, taking one unsteady step towards the pair. The tall man took a step back, pulling Ritsuka with him.

"Stay back! You've lost, you idiot! You couldn't protect Seimei and you can't protect Ritsuka! You're a failure, a reject! You're not fit to be a Fighter, you worthless waste of power and training!" Pairless hissed, and Ritsuka's eyes widened.

"No…" He managed, though the arm around his waist was beginning to hurt. "Stop it." He pleaded, his eyes watering. He'd been tricked again. What an idiot!

"Youji, Natsuo…get back of range. He might go after one of you, and you already know he's stronger."

"You're going to fight him!"

"In that condition!"

"I have no choice…go!" He shouted, and the two shared one last unsure look before they turned as one and ran.

"Soubi, don't!" Ritsuka said loudly, twisting his head around to stare at the blond again. "You don't look so good… if you fight like that you might really die!"

"I don't mind…"

"Shut up! I said not to…Hah!" The last part came out as a gasp of pain as Pairless squeezed his middle painfully.

"Shut up, brat. Let him fight…" His smirk grew slowly, and he licked his lips. "I want to taste his blood this time." His rough voice whispered, and Ritsuka panted in his effort to release himself.

"Let go of him!" Soubi demanded again, casting out his hand in initiation of a battle. As the barrier closed in around them Ritsuka was released, and he fell to his knees holding his stomach and coughing.

"Ohhh yes." Pairless snickered, "Give me your best." His eyes narrowed, their red-purple depths glistening. Soubi closed his eyes, creating a symbol with his hands, then threw them outward.

"Sting," He said smoothly as a bead of sweat slipped down his forehead. A swarm of tiny white lights blazed towards the Fighter across from him. "Like a thousand insects." To his shock Pairless held his arms out wide, his smile maniacal and eyes wide. Before Soubi could grip the meaning of this, Ritsuka screamed in agony. Soubi watched in horror as the cuts appeared all over his Sacrifice, shredding his clothing and leaving bloody welts. The bandage fell from the boy's cheek, the bruise underneath it cut and bleeding now. Ritsuka wiped his cheek, staring at the blood in confusion.

"Nahahahahaha!" Pairless laughed, throwing his head back. He ripped open his shirt, baring the mark to Soubi with pride, and the blond felt his heart sink as he beheld the words on the white-haired man's chest: LOVELESS.

"No," He whispered, his face anguished.

"S-Soubi…why…?"

"Hahaha! You idiots… don't you see, I'm his Fighter now! Anything that you do to me will be redirected towards him! You've hurt your own precious Ritsuka, Soubi." He said with a pout in his voice, "How bad you must feel!"

"Ritsuka…" A tornado of wind surrounded the blond, and he covered his face with his arms as it began to slice him.

"Tunnel of razors." Pairless said flatly, and the blood flew in high arches away from the slices it gave the wounded Fighter. Soubi fell to his knees, panting, his hands slamming down hard on the gravel to keep from falling on his face. His glasses fell to the ground, shattering.

"SOUBI!" Ritsuka cried, forgetting his own cuts when he saw his Fighter go down. "Get up, Soubi!" He said, desperate.

"It's no good, my little Ritsuka! If he stands now and fights me, it's you who will get hurt!" Pairless said in a highly amused voice, giggling. "Hell's breath." He commanded, and the fire shot towards the torn and panting Fighter.

"Ultimate defense." Soubi said coolly, and the wall of shimmering wings took the attack.

"How long can you defend with just your power, pretty butterfly?" Pairless mocked, moving his hands already for another spell. "I'll pin you down and rip away your wings in small pieces, then I'll do the same to your precious black-eared boy!" He said in his high and elated voice, laughing. Soubi's head shot up, and his eyes promised a slow and painful death, but his arms were shaking with the effort to keep aloft. "Ohh, did that get a nerve? Oh yes, I'll take those ears and tail of his. I'll take my time, relishing every moan and whimper he makes—" He was stopped by the fist across his face, and he took a step back to stare in shock at the fuming Ritsuka.

"You bastard…how dare you! I'm not…helpless!" He demanded, one of his eyes closed because the blood was seeping into it. His fists were clenched at his sides, his ears back and his tail rigid and fluffed. Pairless drew back his hand, hitting Ritsuka across the face with the back of his fist. The pre-teen was knocked to the ground, his head swimming in pain. He placed his hand on the newly forming bruise, tears slipping down his cheeks. So…he _was _helpless after all. He looked across to Soubi, and his eyes widened to see the Fighter standing.

"Oh-ho! He still has some life left in him!" Pairless said with an eager smile. "Very well. Prison of Ice!" The command brought chains of ice into form, wrapping around the thin limbs of the blond. Pairless jerked hard on his end, pulling Soubi to his knees. Red blood soaked the chains, and he panted as he breathed the words,

"Red gold, hot and strong." The blood began to melt the chains with a loud hiss, steam rising from them in smoky streams. Soubi stood, grabbing a hold of his end. "Burn it all." He said, and the red spread rapidly up the chains to burn Pairless' long-fingered hands. Ritsuka grit his teeth hard, clutching at his hands as they began to turn red. The spell was gone at once, and Soubi lunged forward with a speed that he should not of had at this level of pain. Pairless was caught off guard, and he got a fist in his gut for it. Before he could react, he was hit again in the face, then the other side. He managed to step back enough to dodge the fourth hit, hitting the blond in the stomach. Blood spurt from Soubi's lips, but he didn't register the pain as he pulled back for another hit.

Ritsuka sat up as he watched the two brawl like common people, tears stinging the cuts on his face. Soubi took two hard hits to his chest, and he was down again, panting. Pairless placed his foot on the side of Soubi's head, pressing down until at last the Fighter gave a pained cry, his eyes shut tight.

"Is…that all…you have…Agatsuma? I'm… disappointed."

"Soubi… use your spells! Why are you doing this! You're stronger than him, I know it! Beat him, Soubi!" Ritsuka shouted, his throat feeling tight. Pairless laughed as Soubi's expression softened.

"He refuses, my Ritsuka. He won't hurt you anymore." Pairless said in a mock sad tone. He wiped an invisible tear from his face, then laughed as he rolled Soubi over onto his back with the toe of his shoe. He squatted down, smirking as he reached out to trace the blonde's blood-streaked face. "It's tragic love! He's going to die for you!"

/"I would die for you. My body, my soul, their yours, Ritsuka."/

"No…" Ritsuka said through clenched teeth. _'I don't want that.' _He thought desperately. _'I don't remember asking you to die for me!'_ "Soubi…don't die! That's an order! I never asked you to die! I… I don't want you to die, please!" He cried, hitting his fists on the pavement as his eyes beseeched the blond. One light blue eye opened, and Soubi slowly smiled.

"How touching…_Not._" Pairless slapped Soubi across the face, turning it away from Ritsuka. He leaned over the battered blond, reaching around behind him and underneath his shirt to splay his fingers over his naked back. "Ahhh…there they are. The scars. Has he seen them, Soubi? Does he know?" He whispered loudly, turning Soubi's face to look up into his. "About Ritsu-sensei…? About Seimei-sama?"

"Soubi…"

"And so, you'll die for him? Like you wouldn't die for Seimei? You followed orders, is that what you would say, you pathetic wretch? You let him die. Miserably, and painfully. Slowly burned to death… would you like to join him now, my Soubi-chan?" Pairless asked sweetly, and he released Soubi's chin to create a small flame in his hand. "Burn away your shame." He brought the fire close to Soubi's unflinching face.

"NO! Stop it! Leave him alone, _please_! Don't kill him, Pairless! Take me, just don't kill him!"

"Will you… leave… Ritsuka?" Soubi's strained voice asked, his white teeth red with blood from his split lips.

"If you die, yes."

"NO!" The Sacrifice shouted again, but Soubi wasn't listening.

"Th-then… kill me." He breathed, choking back the blood as his body shuddered in pain, the heat of the fire singing his bangs.

"Soubi, damn it…! Don't you _dare _disobey me!" Ritsuka screamed, taking both by surprise. "I told you to -_live-_! What good is dying for me when I… when I can't live without you! Soubi…Soubi…Don't _die _for me! Live…live… _LIVE FOR ME, SOUBI_!" The boy screamed, his voice breaking. For a moment no one spoke, and then Pairless smirked.

"So… worthless and disobedient right to the end." He said, then stopped cold as the long wet fingers closed over his throat. Sunset colored eyes stared down into the ice blue below his, and for the first time in his life, Pairless knew true fear.

"_D.e.s.t.r.o.y._" Soubi said slowly, a whispered command. Pairless' eyes widened, and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt himself shredding from the inside. At the same time, Ritsuka's ear-splitting scream echoed off the empty street. The barrier fell as Pairless' thin body did, away from Soubi to crumble bonelessly to the ground, LOVELESS fading back into PAIRLESS. Soubi shoved himself up, crawling over to where his Sacrifice lay in a heap on the street. He turned him over, pulling him tight against his chest. Wiping the hair out of his eyes, Soubi felt his heart in his throat, even as the shadows pulled at the edged of his vision. Ritsuka's eyes were dull and pupiless, his chest hardly rising and falling.

"No… Ritsuka! Ritsuka! Don't die, please… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The blond Fighter said hoarsely, his grip loosening.

"Sou…bi…" Ritsuka whispered, a smile on his lips. "You did it… you won."

"I hurt you."

"Mm… it's okay. You… obeyed me."

"No, no it's not alright! Damn it… you Aoyagi's… Ordering me to do the most unfair things! I wanted to disobey you, I should have…" His breath caught as he felt his eyes water. He was shocked to find twin streams running from his eyes. Ritsuka blinked as they hit his face, then he smiled again.

"You're… crying."

"Ah."

"I can't…believe it… Soubi is crying for me."

"I love you."

"I… I know." Ritsuka said, then he winced harshly, and Soubi held him tighter. "That… was a good… spell."

"Hush, Ritsuka." He wiped tried to wipe the blood from Ritsuka's face, but he only ended up in smearing it. His cheeks were cold as ice, and Soubi felt more helpless than ever in his life. Ritsuka began to close his eyes, but a jerk from Soubi brought him back. "No. Don't slip, Ritsuka. Someone… someone will come. Someone always comes."

"B-But… you and I… we're alone here. You came for me… it made me so happy…"

"No, stop it. You're going to be alright. Youji and Natsuo…"

"Soubi…"

"Yes?"

"That night…"

"Yes?" His Fighter asked, knowing at once the night his Sacrifice spoke of.

"I… I wanted you to continue."

"I know…"

"Then why…?"

"I… I like your ears." The blond said, smiling his aggravating smile. "Stay awake… someone…will come…"

"….."

"Ritsuka. Ritsuka? Ritsuka!" He screamed, giving the smaller boy a shake, but the eyes stayed closed. "No, Ritsuka… don't leave me alone again! Stay with me… until help…" His eyes felt heavy, and they slowly closed. "Someone…" He whispered, laying out beside the master of his heart. '_I wish I had disobeyed…at least then one of us…'_ He thought bitterly, as the light went out.


	6. Dreamless

A/N: Like I could kill Ritsuka off! Honestly, have a little faith! I hate deathfics XD Smutt is so much more fun… erm, yeah. I think at least two more people asked me to add them to my update email list but they didn't give me their email addresses! Email me if you want to receive emails when I update! Thanx!

Treats! Since some of you asked about the manga, I cropped some pics to show you a few things. Just remove the spaces after the slashes and before the .'s XD

The word 'Beloved' on Soubi's collarbone bleeds when he fights with Ritsuka in a Spell Battle: http/ img .photobucket .com/albums/v390/Sephielya/bleeding .jpg

And Ritsuka licks it XD : http/ img .photobucket .com/albums/v390/Sephielya/licklick .jpg

RITSUKA kisses SOUBI when they fight Sleepless, not the other way around… even though it's a steamy kiss as afore mentioned: http/ img .photobucket .com/albums/v390/Sephielya/kissu .jpg

And, well, Soubi eye-candy: http/ img .photobucket .com/albums/v390/Sephielya/soubisex .jpg

TWINS! XP: http/ img .photobucket .com/albums/v390/Sephielya/twinsnritsuka .jpg

Dreamless (AKA Earless…? Pt2)

"Careful!"

"I…am…being…ow! He's just…heavy!"

"I know. I told him not to eat too much, but then he eats nothing. He's so complicated and—Watch it! Here we are… Hey, brats, you got him?" The short-haired blond called back. The twins behind the other two looked up and nodded, the smaller body between them.

"We got him!" They said as one.

"Good. Just let me… careful, I got the keys…" The door clicked and he opened it, pushing it open with his back as he lifted the limp body higher, and they shuffled him inside. Followed by the other two, they laid them out on the floor while one of the twins ran back to close it. Kio sighed as he undressed his best friend for the second time in just a few days. It just wasn't fair, I mean, he'd always dreamed of undressing Soubi with more than his eyes and here he was doing it and couldn't have any fun! The Fighter was bleeding on top of the wounds that he had received from Selfless that were still relatively fresh. While Soubi's ability to heal was something that most people would envy, this was pushing it. One of the four helpers began to cough, covering his mouth, and his shoulders shook with the force of it. Kio blinked, resting a hand on the other boy's shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked, frowning. He was near panic already with two to nurse, was he going to have a third?

"I'm…alright," The boy panted, holding his shirt tightly over his chest. "Pay attention…to _them_. Just… tired."

"Alright…" He didn't need to be told twice. Youji and Natsuo had gotten Ritsuka's clothes off, except for his pale blue boxers. It looked like he was sliced up something good, but that didn't explain why Soubi was the one bleeding to death. The way the Fighter had explained it to him, the Sacrifice was the one that usually took the damage. The artist took a deep breath, rolled up his sleeves, and set to work.

', ',

A few hours later…

"How are they doing?" The younger boy asked, coming to sit on the floor beside Kio.

"I don't know yet… they're still asleep. Soubi I can understand, but Ritsuka… he's not hurt all that badly that I can tell." They were quiet for a moment, and then he sat back on his hands, looking over to the boy he'd met only once before. "How'd you happen to be there anyway?" He asked.

"Oh.. I… I saw Ritsuka-kun walking with someone. I thought it was Soubi from afar, but then I realized that his hair was different, so I followed them. I live nearby there anyway, so it's not like I was following him…" Said the other, rubbing his upper arm.

"I never said you were. You're to young to be a pervert like Soubi." Kio said with a smirk and the other boy laughed a little uneasily. "So then… how come you're not freaked out at all?"

"Well… I followed Ritsuka-kun once and I overheard some of the stuff that the people were saying to him. I thought it was odd but I thought it would be rude to ask him and admit that I'd followed him. What about you? Those two called you, didn't they?" He asked, motioning to the twins, who were curled up together and sleeping behind them on a blanket.

"Yeah, well, I've been Soubi's friend for a while. I know a lot about him because he trusts me. Hey… I think one of them just moved." Kio said, standing up and leaning over the bed.

', ',

Purple-red eyes opened slowly, and then the pain set in and they closed again. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to move. His limbs stung pretty badly, and in his chest was a dull and heavy pain. He remembered being cut in a lot of places, each one like a searing paper-cut opening fresh wounds to bleed in just seconds. Soubi really _was _strong… Soubi! He tried to sit up and had to lean heavily on his right arm to do so. It shook with his weight, but it was resting on something soft… He opened his eyes again and fell back when they met the violet ones of the blond with the pierced ears. "Kio!" He shouted in surprise, and the blond gave him his wide smile.

"You're awake."

"S-Soubi?"

"He's right beside you. Still out. Man, you get to lay in bed with him _again _kid." The college boy said with in a wicked tone. Ritsuka's eyes moved, and he sighed in relief to see the blond laying beside him. Despite the bandages that covered his body, his chest rose and fell evenly enough. His eyes watered and he looked up at Kio again. He caught sight of the Zero twins sleeping on a blanket behind the blond, and also there was…

"Yayoi-kun?" He asked, puzzled. The boy with the silver tipped hair smiled shyly, his ears down.

"I saw you walking." He said. "I didn't know what to do, until Kio showed up."

"Oh…" Ritsuka said, looking back to Soubi and chewing his lip.

"I'm going to walk Yayoi here home, if you're feeling alright enough." Kio said brightly, grabbing his coat. "It's almost midnight now, and he didn't want to go home until you woke up." He explained, and Yayoi yawned as he grabbed his coat.

"I'll tell Hitomi-sensei that Ritsuka-kun is sick, that I was at his house."

"Thank you… Yayoi." Ritsuka said with a smile. Yayoi smiled, his ears lowering a little in embarrassment. The two of them left, and with the twins asleep, things were quiet. Ritsuka laid his head on Soubi's chest, listening carefully to his heart. His hand clenched in the sheets as he listened to its steady rhythm. "Wake up, Soubi." He whispered, closing his eyes. He was alive, so it had been the right decision for Soubi to obey him, he wanted to tell him that himself… or maybe he wanted to hear the Fighter confirm it. He knew he would never be as good as Seimei, but he wanted to keep them alive at least. Pairless had said something about Soubi and his brother, something that nagged at him. The secretive way that he spoke about them, like something had been going on. He knew it was none of his business, but his chest hurt even more thinking about it. Seimei still had his ears, though…right? Kouya's had been fake… No! he shook his head.

Seimei was always open and honest with him… he had even told him his name was Beloved! He hadn't told him about Soubi, or about the battles, but that was just to protect him. He wasn't sure anymore, and that made him depressed. Well, even more depressed. That he couldn't trust Seimei… That he trusted Soubi. Soubi was the most treasured person in his life right now, the one he would never want to forget, the one that loved him even if he wasn't the real Ritsuka.

_/"If you die here, the real Ritsuka will wake up."/_

It was the dream-Seimei's words to him that confused him. Ritsuka had decided once and for all that he was not ready to leave this life, with these memories. He felt bad for hurting his mother, and he knew it was selfish, but… Katsuko-sensei, Yuiko-kun, Hitomi-sensei, Yayoi-kun, Kio, Youji and Natsuo, and Soubi. He didn't want to forget them, ever. He would create his own destiny, not fall into 'Loveless'' role and become a puppet. Soubi was _his _Fighter now, and he was going to help him. Even if Seimei… even if Seimei was alive, he wouldn't let Soubi go.

', ',

Ice blue eyes opened slowly, and he took in a breath. He was comfortable, and he cloud feel the bandages itch. Was he in bed? Ritsuka! His eyes were blurry, and it was to bright in the room. He felt a weight on his chest as he tried to sit up and looked down, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of those soft black ears. He laid back down painfully, groaning.

"Soubi?" A soft voice asked. The Fighter smiled, reaching up despite feeling the bandages pull on his drying wounds, and placed his hand on Ritsuka's soft hair. His Sacrifice lifted up to stare down into his face. "Say it."

"I love you?" The blond said with a smile.

"Not that!" His Sacrifice complained, and Soubi laughed. Ritsuka's face remained resolute in its glare/pout, and he gave in.

"Say what, Ritsuka?"

"Say that I was right." The pre-teen said in a determined voice. He stared hard into his Fighter's eyes and Soubi wondered just how long Ritsuka had waited, staying awake, just for him to wake up so that he could hear those words from him. He smiled, reaching up to touch a bandage on his beloved's face.

"You were right, Master." He said lightly. Ritsuka blushed at his use of that word again, but he smiled anyway. His smile faded slowly, and he laid his head back down. Soubi was quiet for a while, letting his little love take his time with whatever was bothering him. Finally, Ritsuka spoke, so softly that he had to strain to hear him,

"What…would Seimei have done?" The unexpected question came, and Soubi wasn't prepared for it.

"He…" He thought about it, his eyes on the ceiling. "He would have done the same thing. Seimei hated to lose, and he would have wanted to win even at the cost of his own life, I believe."

"What about… that fight when you were getting hurt instead of me? The one with Selfless, when I didn't know what was going on, he would have known. What would he have…?"

"It doesn't matter, though. Because you are Ritsuka, not Seimei. Ritsuka does things that Ritsuka would do, and no one else. That's why I follow Ritsuka now."

"Liar… you fight for me because -_he- _told you to." The boy said, his ears going back as he clenched his fists in the sheets, burring his head into Soubi's warm chest. Soubi took a breath as if to speak, but he let it out slowly instead. Reaching up, he played with his Sacrifice's ears.

"At first." He said softly. "Now, if your own Fighter really did appear… he'd have to fight me for you." The blond exclaimed, and he smiled when he felt Ritsuka relax. "I'm not letting go of you that easily. Are you letting go of _me_, the butterfly you caught by accident?"

"No!"

Soubi never though he'd be so happy to hear the word 'no' from Ritsuka before. But he had a question this time… "Ritsuka… how did you survive?"

"I don't know," The boy answered hesitantly, "Suddenly there was this weight on my chest, and I felt like all of my insides were so tight that they were going to explode… and then it was gone, and I felt a rush. It made me so sick that I couldn't stand it. I felt… I felt like I was dying. I was happy when you came to me… As long as I knew that you wouldn't die because of me,"

"_For _you."

"But…"

"Ritsuka… the reason I say I'd be happy to die for you is that I would die knowing that you could live. Yes, it would mean that I'd fulfilled my duty, but my last thoughts would be of you smiling. Your cute ears and tail, your pout, your voice. Dying _for_ someone is much different than dying _because of_ someone."

"That's sacrifice, Soubi. I'm your Sacrifice, you're not mine. You fight so that I don't end up that way. You have to stay alive so that I don't become a Sacrifice…Not become mine." Ritsuka said quietly. Soubi quieted, his hand rubbing the boy's cat-ear slowly as Ritsuka listened to the rhythmic heartbeat beneath his real ear. They drifted off slowly, warmly, in each other's arms.

', ',

Kio glanced to the side as he walked, taking a closer look at the boy walking beside him. Yayoi was silent the entire way, lost in his own thoughts that were obviously and not surprisingly probably complicated. His ears twitched now and then, and his face looked stressed. When Kio had first met the other boy he had thought him a nerd and not given it another thought really. Though he did lighten up after a while, once he had stopped spending every waking moment staring at that pink haired idiot Yuiko. He'd smiled, and talked with them and not just her, and Kio'd though that perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

Yayoi's ears perked, and he looked up and over to the tall blond beside him. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Huh?"

"You're snickering… it's creepy."

"Oh! I was just thinking of how you acted when I tried to give you sake' that time." Kio explained with his usual grin, and Yayoi blushed.

"W-well, I'm definitely a minor! Anyway, sake's too bitter for me!"

"Then you've tasted it before?"

"O-once. At home on New Years." The boy explained, chewing on his lower lip.

"Calm down, I'm not making fun of you. I'm just trying to cheer you up, since you look so upset. Not that I blame you, but I'm just letting you know: life goes on. You're worried about Ritsuka. I know that feeling, but there's nothing we can do. It's depressing, I know. It's depressing for me to know that my best friend in the entire world could die at any moment, and I couldn't even do anything if I was right there beside him. I know. But it's their world, somehow." Kio said, rubbing the back of his head. "God, that was out-of-character. I guess the past few days have been hell for me. I've got two assignments to finish and Soubi hasn't even started his. I bring him back from the brink of death twice, and I have to deal with those little brat twins both times as well."

"But you do care about him, don't you? I could tell by the way you looked while you were helping him. And you like Ritsuka, too, even though he's in your way."

"He's not in my way. Soubi and I… Heh, it's a fantasy. I told you, they have their world and we have ours. But what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, isn't he in your way?" Kio asked, and when Yayoi looked away, ears lowered, he smirked. "I saw you, looking at that girl. Looking depressed whenever she looked at Ritsuka. You only smile for her, even though you have a good smile. You're a good person, Yayoi, to help him like this."

"He's my friend. I want him to be happy. I want her to be happy too, and I know she can't be with him now for sure anyway. But… I don't want her anymore, either."

"Eh? Why not? She's not bad looking."

"It's… it's not that. I just… give up. I'm to short for her anyway." He said, fists clenching.

"She said that?" Yayoi's expression was his answer. Laughing, he shook his head. "Like height matters. Isn't Ritsuka short too, though?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, I don't think height matters." Kio said, reaching over to ruffle Yayoi's ears and hair. The pre-teen protested, and he laughed again. "You're cute. If she doesn't want you, her loss." He said, and Yayoi blushed. They quieted as they neared the site of the spell battle, and Kio was the first to speak. "He's gone." He stated, stopping at the bloodstained area where Pairless had fallen.

"He's alive then?"

"I don't know…" They were quiet for a moment, and Kio sighed. "Let's keep going." He said, and they headed off. The blond had already decided that he wouldn't get any sleep that night. He'd get home and work on his projects, giving Ritsuka and Soubi time to rest peacefully. Yayoi didn't think he'd sleep either. He'd probably play those games he'd bought, or read something… he'd think hard on what Kio said, and try to accept it. Where at first he'd thought the pierced blond to be nothing but a loudmouth idiot who acted purely on impulse, he'd seen a side of him that he knew somehow, not many saw. Besides, perhaps he _could _smile a little more for himself.

', ',

Ritsuka awoke to find his gaze filled by the graceful face of his Fighter. Soubi's hair tickled his bandaged cheeks, and his icy violet-blue eyes held him motionless even as his cheeks colored. "Sou…" He was stopped by the soft lips that pressed over his, like warm silk. He didn't resist, on the contrary, he leaned up into the chaste kiss. "Soubi…" He said, winding his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Oops… I was going to kiss you as you slept, but…" Soubi whispered, his breath sweet as it washed over Ritsuka's damp lips.

"Soubi…"

"That's three times you've said my name. Do you want something from me, Ritsuka?" Soubi said with his honest smile.

"Mnn.." The younger boy frowned, his expression pained before he hid it in Soubi's neck. His hands clutched at Soubi's back, pulling him closer despite the pain it gave him them both. "I want to trust you, Soubi.." He said, his voice breaking. "I want to keep you… The one thing that will never go away, but you seem to intent on dying!"

"No. I'm not. Not when… when I get to be near you." Soubi said, and Ritsuka felt the older one's lips on his neck. He tilted his head a little, taking a breath not unlike a gasp.

"Soubi…Soubi…"

"You keep saying my name. What do you want, Master?" Soubi drawled, his tongue slipping out to leave a wet trail from Ritsuka's ear to his collarbone. His Sacrifice arched his back, closing his eyes. They opened half-way, and Ritsuka's pink tongue shot out to wet his lips.

"I…I can't say…"

"I want to obey you."

"I-I know. H-Hey, you're hurt! I'm…Hah!" He stopped as Soubi's hand came to rest suddenly on his hip, fingers slipping underneath the band of his light blue boxers. "Youji…Natsuo…" He protested. Soubi smiled as he stopped nibbling on Ritsuka's fleshy earlobe.

"Gone." He said simply, and Ritsuka gave in. An invasion sensations swept over the black-eared boy, and he was helpless against it. Soubi's lips, Soubi's hands, Soubi's tongue and teeth… His Fighter was taking over him, and he was afraid….and comforted by it. It was hard for him, to give orders. Seimei had always told him what he should do when asked, and never asked Ritsuka to tell _him_. What he wanted… Did he want Seimei? But this was Soubi. Soubi, who followed his orders, denied his questions, and confused him daily.

"Soubi!" He gasped, and his Fighter stopped that instant. He panted, his bangs sticking to the sides of his face as he closed his eyes tightly, nails tearing the bandages on Soubi's back. His Fighter showed no pain, of course.

"What is it, Master?"

"Go…slower." Ritsuka panted at last, and his Fighter smiled.

"As you wish." He said, and he closed his mouth over his little love's right nipple. His tongue was wet, warm, and slick as it passed over it. His teeth were gentle as they nipped it, his other hand rolling the hard pebble of flesh ever so lightly. The hand that had so sinfully snuck inside of Ritsuka's boxers moved again, touching flesh that had never been touched by anyone. Bandages tore scabs free as Ritsuka scratched them, a strangled cry escaping his throat. This was what it was like to lose your ears, he thought. It was hot, and damp, and it felt so good…

"Kiss me again," He said breathlessly, and his Fighter obeyed. This time, Soubi's skilled tongue slipped past Ritsuka's slack defenses to invade his mouth. He thrust it forward once, twice, and then he entwined it with his lover's in a slippery duel. Ritsuka caught it with his teeth, and Soubi's eyes opened in surprise. The younger boy smiled as he released it, a hand on the back of Soubi's head pulling him down for another kiss. Soubi got his revenge though, when he wrapped his slender fingers around Ritsuka's length, stroking it with ease. The Sacrifice was caught unprepared, and his face scrunched in concentration as he tried to get a hold on his body…..

', ',

Ritsuka gasped, sitting up quickly. It was a mistake to do so, and he grabbed his head as he fell back, gasping for breath. His whole body was hot, and wet, and definitely not feeling anything but pain. A dream…? He was dazed, his head feeling heavy and his vision fuzzy.

"…suka! Rit…! Ritsuka!" Soubi's voice sounded desperate, and he wanted to tell him that he was alright, but he couldn't find his voice just now. He raised his hand instead, and it was grabbed by two and held tightly. "Get a cup of water, and wet a rag." Soubi told the twins, and they moved to do so. "You scared me Ritsuka… Waking up so suddenly. It's just fever from the wounds…"

"B-but… yours…"

"I'm alright. This is nothing." Soubi said. The moonlight was poor light for the room, but Ritsuka finally made out his Fighter's shape laying beside him, leaning on his elbow and holding Ritsuka's hand. His face colored with more than fever as images from his dream came back to him, or was it a dream?

"W-what…?" Ritsuka frowned, seeing the dark stain on Soubi's collarbone. "Bleeding…?" He asked, and his Fighter shook his head.

"It's nothing… Pulled them when I sat up to help you." He let go of Ritsuka's hand to take the rag, which he placed on Ritsuka's forehead. It was cool and wet, and it made him dizzy again, but it was soothing. Ritsuka sighed, closing his eyes. Something was off, but he couldn't figure out what…

"Drink this. It will help you feel better." Soubi was saying, and he felt the glass at his lips, but his throat wouldn't work. He felt it spill down his face, but that felt good, too.

"S-Sou..bi.." He said quietly. "Let me sleep…" And he let darkness soothe him. Soubi frowned as he stared down at his peacefully sleeping Sacrifice. He watched him until Natsuo prodded his back, and he winced.

"Soubi-chan needs the water too." The twin said, licking the tip of his finger where it touched the other Fighter's back.

"Mm-hmm, and more." Youji said as he hung on his own Fighter. Soubi smiled wryly as he put the glass to his lips, drinking the cool water down, but it didn't cool his fever very much.

', ',

Kio rubbed his eyes as the light spilled into the room. His back was sore and his neck was stiff as he stretched, twisting to listen to them pop into place. Fell asleep painting… He looked outside and sighed. Checking his phone he wasn't surprised to see that there wasn't any messages, and he clicked it closed. He stood up, stretching again as he stripped of yesterdays clothes, tossing them into the basket to wash later. He turned on the water of the English-style shower, stepping into it. Closing his eyes as he tilted his head back, he let the water wash away the rest of the sweat, grime, and even blood, he noticed. Last night he hadn't cared, but he wanted yesterday's clinging essence off of himself now. He scrubbed at his body with the sponge until it felt clean, and he had just gotten the shampoo into his hair when he heard his phone give warning of a received message. Nearly slipping several times, he rushed back into his bedroom to snatch it up. He blinked a few times at the message before he caught on. Smiling sadly, he typed back his message, sent it, and went back to finish his shower.

', ',

Yayoi read the reply over and over, making sure he understood. Alright, he thought. Rubbing his tired eyes, he swore off video games for the rest of his life. Closing his phone he got up to dress for school. Unlike Kio he'd taken a bath straight when he'd gotten home, and fallen asleep in it for two hours before he woke to start his games. He had to tell Shinome-sensei that Ritsuka was sick, so he had to go to school. When he was dressed and ready, he picked up his phone again, peeking one last time at the messages.

To Kio Kaido:

-Up all night. Does it ever get easier to deal with?

To Yayoi:

-No.

Smiling, he shoved the phone into his bag and headed out the door. If it didn't get easier, then he would have to live with it like Kio did. After all, Kio had known Soubi for longer than he'd known Ritsuka. He was sure he could do it, but it might take time to adjust, and something told him Kio would be willing to lend a hand.


End file.
